Midnight Showing
by DinoChelle
Summary: Since Halloween is tomorrow, I decided to do a fanfiction of Dangan Ronpa 2 characters being little cuties and watching movies and just having a swell time together.


It was a few days before All Hallows Eve and everyone at Hopes Peak Academy was filled with excitement at what new additions would be made to the campus and what the party would be like this year. All of the newer students were unsure of how to act during this time since Hopes Peak was quite unique when it came to celebrating this holiday.

Of course means of celebration were much different from how humans celebrated. There was no reason for them to dress as something since all students at Hopes Peak Academy were already monsters. Humans would spend the night dressing as what they thought monsters would wear and go around asking for candy while Hopes Peak Academy had the actual thing. What a pitiful excuse of entertainment though. Sometimes the school would host trips and the students were able to see the humans first hand and even be allowed to scare them. The principle and his aid didn't mind either.

During this time though, instead of going to the party or the trip that the school planned, a trio of friends would stay the night at the dorms and spend the entire night watching scary movies. Whoever drew the short straw would be the host of this little party and would have to provide what movies they would watch and what snacks would be dined on. This year the host was the poor little werewolf, Hajime Hinata. He didn't exactly mind being the host of the party, but with such a picky eater as the vampire, Nagito Komaeda, and an apathetic movie watcher such as his friend, Chiaki Nanami, the witch. It was difficult to make sure that he had suited the needs of both of them.

Hajime scurried back and forth in his room, making sure that everything was clean although knowing Nagito; he would be cleaning up soon after the two of them left. He still had an hour left before they came so he could probably start setting out the snacks on the small table his mother had sent him a while back. A sudden knocking on his door stopped him from placing the cupcakes made with the finest ingredients known to monsters. The young boy stood up and opened the door only to see Chiaki standing there, holding a sleeping bag in one hand and her backpack on her bag. It was normal for the other two friends to stay the night since they never really wanted to go back to their own dorms after spending the night watching scary movies, especially Chiaki. She never showed it much, but she was always terrified after the movie marathon and would have nightmares if left alone.

"C-Chiaki?" Of course he was surprised to see the girl standing in front of him. He was completely positive about having an hour left for preparing everything. Then again when he thought about it, Chiaki was always coming earlier than needed and it was because she loved to use her magic to help in making the room a bit more movie marathon worthy. "You came early again this year." Hajime moved out of the way, allowing the girl to come into his room. "I was just setting the table with all of the snacks." Chiaki said nothing as she took off her shoes and left them by the door before jumping onto his bed with a loud thump. "Your bed is still bouncy Hinata-san…-"She was the only one out of the three who still formally addressed them. The two boys tried so hard to get her to change that behavior, but it seemed almost impossible. "It's the same bed that I've always had, so I'm not sure why it would have changed its bounciness." Chiaki was a special girl and everyone made no comment about how strange she was, then again Nagito wasn't exactly the most normal of people.

He made no other mental comments about his friends as he went back down to the table and continued to set it. "Do you want to help me?" It was a simple question, but he knew that if he didn't ask Chiaki would start to fall asleep right on his bed and if Nagito walked in on that, Hajime was sure that he would make some inappropriate comment that would make him blush and that Chiaki would have no clue of. The pinkette simply nodded her head as she slipped down onto the floor and began to set the table with the werewolf. Times like this were what made him grateful that she was the first one coming rather than Nagito. That vampire always had some strange aura about him, but that didn't stop Chiaki and Hajime from becoming friends with him.

While they were setting the table, time flew by them so quickly without them not even realizing it. That's how it was when the two of them were together anyway. When the sudden knocking came on his door, Hajime looked at Chiaki and she understood what he wanted from her. The witch stood up and went to the door, opening it slowly before finally opening it all the way to let the vampire come in. Not without Hinata giving him permission of course. It was such a stupid curse, but no matter where Nagito went, he needed permission to go inside or else he would be stuck outside.

Once he was settled inside, the three friends all sat on Hajime's bed and waited for the host to tell them the first movie they would be watching today. Nagito was the first to ask about it though since Chiaki just wanted to be scared by whatever human film Hajime chose. "I hope you don't disappoint this year Hajime, last year it was pretty bad and nobody was even scared." His snide comments always did bother Hajime, but he simply shrugged them off before showing the two other monsters the first movie on the agenda, Little Shop of Horrors. It was a human made film about a man-eating plant and of course the monsters would comment about any details that didn't fit with what they knew about monsters. It was their Halloween pastime after all. Chiaki's eyes never once left the cover, the usually emotionless witch was actually showing some form of interest by the looks of it and it did cause the werewolf to smile as he placed the DVD into the player and sat back in his spot beside Chiaki.

"I hope that everything is to everyone's liking." Of course Hajime had to ask that before he properly started the film. Chiaki said absolutely nothing as her eyes immediately became glued to the screen once the menu appeared. Nagito's response was just as fulfilling since his mouth was stuffed with different snacks. Although he had his doubts about hosting the party this year again after last year's failure, Hajime was glad to see that both of his friends were actually happy with what he chose.

"Enough with all the waiting! Start the movie!" Once again a surprising reaction from the usually quiet witch, but the werewolf wouldn't dare keep her waiting any longer. "I agree with Chiaki-chan." And there goes the commentary from the vampire. Without having them wait any longer, Hajime pressed the play button and that's when the movie started.

Sure he had his complaints about their behavior and how picky they were about everything, but Hajime was glad to know them and we was even happier to have them celebrating Halloween with him. Perhaps picking the short straw again this year was a way to make up for his errors the year before. Whatever the case may be, he truly was glad that he was able to make it up to them and that they were obviously enjoying it.


End file.
